The Feudal Adventure of Monkey D Oyabun
by nld200xy
Summary: This takes place in feudal Japan following the storyline of the End of the Year Special about the adventure Oyabun and Usopp. Ace pays Oyabun a visit and you know things will get interesting. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the End of the Year TV Special that aired in Japan which basically lead up to this storyline. And, yes, Luffy was referred to as Oyabun throughout the entire special, mostly because Oyabun means "Boss".

The Feudal Adventure of the Great Monkey D Oyabun

We take you to a story of honor, berries and meat. This story takes place in Feudal Japan. It is the story of a young man with messy black hair and a straw hat hanging down the back of his neck. Along with his fashion statement is a red robe with yellow around the opening and a blue sleeveless top underneath. He also has a scar under his right eye and semi-tan skin. He also has a monkey-like grin and an addiction to meat. His name is Monkey D Luffy, but since this is the End of the Year Special, we refer to him as Oyabun.

This boy happened to be sitting down by the old fishing hole. He hadn't caught a bite all day. Oyabun started to fume at the head with rage and muttered, "Stupid fish… take the bait already… stupid fish…"

Suddenly, he felt something tug his line. He pulled his fishing stick back really hard and exclaimed, "THIS IS GONNA BE A BIG ONE!"

His hopes came true as it was bigger than your average fish. Sadly, this big fish was actually a useless bottle.

Oyabun grimaced and was about to throw it back when he saw a note inside. He popped it out of the bottle and opened up the scroll.

"Dear Monkey D Oyabun," he read. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while. I heard that you put away Buggy the Clown just recently and met Princess Vivi. I haven't seen you in a while. I knew that you liked fishing in this usual spot, so I sent the letter here. It did reach the right place, right? Anyway, I'm rambling. I plan on visiting you today, so you don't go anywhere. Just be sure to be at Onami's restaurant. I'll meet you there."

The next words surprised Oyabun the most. The scroll ended with, "Your older brother, Portgas D Ace."

Oyabun leapt in the air and jumped for joy as he ran back to the area he loved to hang out at most, the restaurant owned by his good friend Onami.

Onami was the owner of a pretty unsuccessful restaurant. Still, it made money, and was home to a great chef.

Onami and Sanji basically ran the restaurant. Onami was a young girl with beautiful orange hair and a slender build. She always wore a pink kimono with white circles on it. She also wore a red ribbon on his back carried a small purse (Don't ask) on her back.

Her hair was always done up in a traditional Japanese bun (With the sewing sticks and everything) and a blue ribbon ran down the bottom half of her kimono.

Sanji was the master chef at the restaurant. He had rich blond hair that covered his left eye and a creepy eyebrow in a spiral formation. He had his hair done up in a tradition Japanese man's ponytail and he wore a blue robe with a forest green belt. (At least I think it was forest green) He also wore blue dark blue pants, green shoes made from a lizard and two black wristbands.

A man sat at the table. This man was a strange one. He had curly hair that was in a ponytail and wore a green robe with a black top underneath. He had a blue handkerchief over his shoulder and a greenish-brown bandana. He was a mutated guy, as anyone could see. He had a long straight nose that resembled a tree branch in a way or two and fish lips. He also had tan skin and wore green pants the same color as his robe.

Finally, there was a small reindeer that often hung out at the restaurant. He wore a giant red hat with a white X in the center. He also had a shiny blue nose and stood like a human. He wore a grey robe and a red vest with the same white X's on it and blue shorts that looked kind of like boxers, but they weren't. His name was Tony-Tony Chopper.

These four people were simply sitting around and looking bored when showed up and swung the door open. He ran up to Usopp and exclaimed, "I have some great news, Usopp-sama!"

Usopp nodded and asked, "What is it, Oyabun-san?"

Onami shook her head and asked, "Did you finally find enough money to pay back what you owe me for that meal you mooched off of me last week?"

Sanji shook his head and replied, "He probably found out how to count to 2."

Oyabun grimaced and spat, "I know how to count to two! Watch!" He used his fingers and counted, "1, 3, and 2!"

Usopp and Chopper laughed hysterically at this sad display. You have to admit that for a guy who keeps the citizens safe from criminals, Oyabun wasn't very bright.

Oyabun soon regained his composure and said, "I have even better news than those two put together!"

Usopp nodded and asked, "What is it? Spit it out already."

Oyabun grinned and stated, "Portgas D Ace is coming over for a visit!"

He showed Usopp and note and he confirmed it. Ace was coming to this very restaurant for a visit.

Suddenly, he looked up at Oyabun and asked, "Since when are you able to read?"

Everyone laughed even harder until Chopper asked, "Who's Ace? Is he a friend of yours?"

Onami shook her head and replied, "Ace is more like a friend to us. He's actually Oyabun's older brother."

Chopper nodded in understanding as a monk with green hair, a traditional Japanese hat and a white robe with a brown vest entered the area and asked, "Did you say that Ace is Oyabun's older brother?"

Oyabun looked at his new companion, Roronoa Zoro and asked, "How do you recognize the name Ace?"

The monk sat at the table and said, "Ace is world famous. Supposedly, he managed to take down 100 dragons and is responsible for the capture of Baroque Works. HEY, ONAMI, CAN I GET SOME BOOZE OVER HERE?"

Onami glared at him and retorted, "You've had enough booze. Last night, I sent you to pick up ingredients, and Usopp found you sleeping in a tree. Unless you have money, I'm not giving you anything."

Zoro knew she'd say that last bit, so he pulled out a satchel full of gold and placed it on the table. Onami stared at it with money signs in her eyes and a wide gaping smile that creeped everyone out as she hugged the money and barked, "Sanji-kun, get this man some booze!" Sanji smiled back and exclaimed, "Anything for you, Sami-swan!"

Usopp turned away from that little display and said, "This is great. Ace hasn't visited in over 3 years! It'll be nice to see him! I have some new weapons I'd like to show him! I can't wait to see the look on his face when I show him what a muscular male role model I've become!"

Chopper cheered and exclaimed, "You're the best, Usopp-sama!"

Oyabun chuckled and said, "I can't wait to finally beat him in an arm wrestling match. 17 years has passed, and I still haven't managed to beat him yet."

Chopper turned to Luffy and asked, "Is it true that Ace is responsible for the capture of Baroque Works? That organization is said to be the most powerful in the world!"

Oyabun nodded and said, "It's all over the news. He's a great guy, that Ace."

We now take you outside of town where a muscular man had just entered town. He wore a straw hat Similar to Oyabun's, but it was more like a small cowboy hat. He had black hair that was just as long as Oyabun's, only it was straight and not a total mess. He also had big abs and refused to wear a shirt. He also wore a necklace with red pearls and black pants.

He walked into town as the townsfolk stared. He walked up to a young woman, showed her a picture with Oyabun's face on it and asked, "Have you seen this man?"

The woman nodded and pointed towards Onami's restaurant. It was then that the man remembered what his letter had said. 'Wow, didn't think he'd actually be able to read those instructions,' he thought.

The man opened the door and asked, "Oi, Onami, is Oyabun here?"

Onami looked up and exclaimed, "Hi, Ace! Oyabun is right next to you!"

The man, whose name was Ace turned around and say Oyabun sitting at the table next to where he was standing. Oyabun waved at him and said, "Hi, Ace!"

Zoro stopped drinking booze for a couple of seconds (It's a miracle) and looked over at Ace. He put out his hand and said, "Hello there. It's a pleasure to meet the man who put away Baroque Works. I am the one known as Roronoa Zoro. If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my booze."

Ace grinned and said, "It's nice to see all my favorite faces! Sanji and Nami are still living together at the restaurant and Oyabun is still mooching off of them. I'm still wondering why you two aren't married. You live under the same roof."

Nami shook her head and explained, "It wouldn't work out. Sanji's a womanizer, we sleep in separate rooms and I don't really love him back."

Sanji glanced at her and asked, "Why don't you love me back? I can cook, clean and do all that stuff you like me to do! I even beat up cheapskates for you!"

Onami sighed and said, "It's not you… wait… it IS you! Sorry for getting your hopes up!"

Sanji just stood there and stared in bewilderment as Oyabun laughed and asked, "How many times has it been this week? Ten times?"

He found himself flying headfirst into the wall two seconds later. Ace laughed and said, "This place never changes! Say, who's the raccoon dog over there?" Of course, he was referring to Chopper with that last statement.

Chopper grimaced and transformed. His body became bigger and his muscles expanded in size, and his body was now 3 times larger than before. Surprisingly, his clothes stayed on.

He fumed at the head and retorted, "I'M NOT A RACCOON DOG!"

Ace just stared at this odd display as Usopp explained, "Don't mind him. He ate the Hito-Hito no mi (Human-Human fruit), so he's part Reindeer, part human. His name is Chopper."

Ace smiled and said, "Sorry, Chopper, I thought you were a tanooki!"

Everyone laughed at this display. Today was sure to be interesting indeed. What will Ace and Luffy do together? Do I smell a fight scene coming up in the near-distant future? All of that will be answered in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

The Feudal Adventure of the Great Monkey D Oyabun

Onami smiled and asked, "How have you been, Ace? You've been gone for so long."

Ace grinned and answered, "I'm a living legend who gets free food everywhere I go!" He glanced at Onami and repeated, "That's free food everywhere I go!"

Onami laughed and replied, "You have to pay for my food."

Sanji stared at Onami with heart-filled eyes and said, "Onami-swan, you're the most financial woman I have ever laid eyes upon!"

Ace let out one more giant laugh and said, "I just remembered, there's somewhere I wanna go with you, Oyabun. I discovered in on the way here. I think you'll like it."

Oyabun jumped up and down and exclaimed, "Yosh! I hope it's really great!"

Ace grinned and said, "It's greater than great!"

Oyabun was even more excited. "Did you hear that, Usopp-sama? It's greater than great!"

Ace smiled and asked, "Does anyone else wish to come along? You're all invited to join us!"

Onami grinned and said, "Sure, why not? Sanji-kun will watch over the place while I'm gone!"

Sanji's eyes fill with hearts as he replied, "Sure thing, Onami-swan!"

Chopper beamed and exclaimed, "I'll come too!"

Usopp agreed to come as well but Zoro wasn't interested. Onami turned around and said, "That's okay. You can help Sanji-kun out in the kitchen, Zoro-CHAN!"

Sanji's mouth gaped open as he retorted, "Zoro… CHAN? I thought I was the only man for her!"

Zoro glanced back and complained, "I have to work with HIM? NO! WAIT, I'LL COME TOO!"

Onami laughed and said, "It's too late. We've already decided."

Zoro twitched and yelled back, "YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU SHE-WITCH! YOU'LL SEE! YOU'LL GET YOURS AS SOON AS YOU HAVE A SEX CHANGE!"

Sanji grimaced at the green-haired monk and said, "Don't insult Onami, seaweed head."

Zoro twitched and replied, "What was that, crap-cook?"

Suddenly, the two got up and they started fighting. Zoro pushed Sanji into a wall and Sanji kicked him square in the balls.

We now take you to the others who were still walking through the village. A lot of people stared as girls from all over the village shouted, "Look, it's Ace-chan! Ace! Can I have your autograph?"

Onami noticed this and commented, "You've made quite the name for yourself, Ace."

Ace waved at the girls and replied, "You should have seen my trip through Hokkaido. The girls were all over me!"

Chopper felt his hooves and asked, "Are we almost there? My hooves are tired."

Ace grinned back and said, "Don't you worry. We'll be there in 5 minutes."

Oyabun beamed and said, "I can't wait until we get there! I wonder what could be there! Maybe it's treasure or food! Food would be great!"

Ace laughed and commented, "You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

Meanwhile, business was looking great at the restaurant. When people heard that Zoro was working there, they couldn't help but eat there.

A young woman walked up to the front desk and asked, "Excuse me, Mr. Roronoa, may I have a fresh cod and your autograph?"

Sanji could not believe what he was hearing. People had come from all over the city just to see Zoro. See, Zoro had recently made a name for himself when everyone heard that he had single-handedly put away Captain Buggy… with Oyabun's help of course.

Sanji ran up to the counter and pushed Zoro out of the way. He smiled at the young girl and said, "Here's your cod! How would you like the autograph of such a fine chef as myself?"

The girl nodded and asked, "Where can I find a chef who cooks like you? I'm sure he'll be a lot more charming and cute."

Sanji stared in dismay as the girl ate her cod. Zoro couldn't help it. He was now laughing like Oyabun when he saw something that was only remotely funny. Of course, what some considered remotely funny was hysterical in Oyabun's book.

Speaking of Oyabun, he and the others had finally reached the area Ace had spoke of. Ace smiled and said, "This is it. You'll get a big surprise when you enter this area."

Onami, assuming it would be treasure, dashed inside the cave Ace had pointed to. Usopp laughed as he said, "That's our Onami! She's always looking for treasure!"

They soon heard loud screams coming from inside as they all panicked and ran into the depths of the cave.

They all stopped dead in their tracks as they saw a thief walking through a back entrance holding a big chest full of gold. To make matters worse, he'd kidnapped Onami and was carrying her off.

Oyabun ran up to him and asked, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

The man turned around and hollered, "OH MY GOD! IT'S MONKEY D OYABUN! Um… is this girl yours? We're terribly sorry! We'll give her back to you right away!"

The thief threw her onto the ground and ran off. Oyabun ran up to Onami and asked, "Are you alright?"

Onami nodded as Ace grimaced. "What's wrong, Ace-san?" asked Chopper.

Ace slammed his fist against the wall and cursed, "Dammit! Those thieves stole the treasure I'd found in here! That's what we came for! I was going to give you a special treasure I had hidden here years ago and don't need!"

Usopp sighed and said, "No sense worrying about it. Onami's okay, and that's all that matters."

Suddenly, Onami got up and punched Usopp on the back of the head. "What do you mean that's all that matters?" she asked. "We need that treasure! Oyabun, Usopp, you failed to stop the thieves, so you have to catch them! Ace, you're the one who hid the treasure, so you have to find it!"

Usopp started to tremble as Oyabun scratched his butt. "I don't wanna," they said in unison.

Ace placed his hands on their shoulders as his fingers emitted a flame. Both Usopp and Oyabun's clothes caught on fire as Ace barked, "You heard Onami! You should never say no to a lady's request!"

Chopper stared and asked, "What was that all about?"

Ace smiled and said, "I ate the Mera-Mera no mi! That means I can emit fire from my fingers!"

Chopper realized that this was his chance to prove himself worthy for a change, so he transformed again. His body grew longer as he became a full-fledged reindeer and ran off to help out the two brave soldiers in their quest for the gold.

Onami rested her arm on Ace's shoulder as she said, "I still can't believe that anyone as nice as you could be Oyabun's brother."

Ace grinned and ran off to join his younger brother and his companions.

We now take you to the thieves who were walking away with the stolen loot. One of them turned around and said, "Sir, I think Oyabun and his friends are following us."

The leader looked around to notice that his men were telling the truth. He grimaced and asked, "What do you want?"

Oyabun stopped and announced, "Gomu-Gomu no Pistol!" as he slammed his fist into the man's face from only a couple of feet away. "We're here for the treasure you stole."

One of the men gasped as he exclaimed, "He's eaten the Devil Fruit!"

Usopp came in wielding a rope and gracefully used it to tie up ten of the thieves in the area. Oyabun grinned and stated, "That was a fine job as usual, Usopp!"

Usopp turned to Ace and asked, "Did you see that? I caught ten of his men!"

Sadly, while he was looking at Ace, the ten thieves had cut themselves free. Usopp yelped and ran behind Chopper for protection. Chopper saw this as his one big chance.

He became his heavy point for the second time in this story and punched the ten thieves' lights out.

'Crap! Now I have to deal with TWO Devil Fruit users,' thought the leader.

Ace grinned and said, "That was a great job, guys, but I'll take it from here!"

He placed the tip of his finger up against his forehead as a flame shot out of his finger and surrounded the thieves in a ring of fire. "Hand over the treasure!" he barked.

Later that day, Onami held a celebration for Ace. She showered him with free food and goodies. The only bad thing about this was that Oyabun and Usopp had to pay for his free meal.

"Why do we have to pay?" asked Usopp.

"Because you guys hardly did anything in that fight!" snapped Onami.

Oyabun sulked and complained, "I didn't even get to use my sai in this episode."

Ace laughed and said, "Cheer up! You won't have to pay. The treasure I got Onami is worth at least 100,000,000 berries! In fact, she owes me about 86,952,746 berries as change! Oh, I'm kidding. You can keep the change."

Later that night, Ace was finally ready to leave. Before he could go off on his own again, Oyabun grabbed onto his shoulder and said, "Wait, Ace! You want to prove who is stronger right here and now?"

Ace grinned and answered, "I'm more than game!"

Oyabun rushed at him with his arms back and shouted, "Gomu-Gomu no Bazooka!"

The fight had ended, and Oyabun had once again lost to Ace. He grinned and said, "I guess I'll never be able to defeat you. You're too strong."

Ace shook his head and replied, "Don't talk like that. You have to believe in yourself. If you can do that, then maybe you'll one day beat me."

He walked off into the distance as Oyabun waved and said, "Ace is such a great guy, isn't he?"

Onami nodded and said, "He sure is." With that, she turned to Zoro and said, "I heard that you made some money off of giving people autographs. Hand it over!"

It had been yet another eventful day for Oyabun. Now all he had to do was wait for another adventure.


End file.
